Honeymoon Interruptus
by A11y50n
Summary: Kurt and Jane are enjoying their honeymoon when they receive a call.


**A/N: The idea for this just came to me but you may have to think of Sawyer being younger than he is for this story to make sense.**

Honeymoon Interruptus

They had just finished round….whatever, neither was keeping count but it was only lunchtime and they already lost count so that said it all. They were both breathing heavily, Jane had collapsed onto Kurt and he had his arms around her. They had just managed to get their breathing under control and contemplating the next round because they were both insatiable when a cell rang. It was a foreign sound, they had been on their honeymoon for four days of a three week vacation and no one had contacted them which they were so grateful for but this sound was jarring and dispelled the idyllic world they had created. Jane moved to the bed side table and looked at both cells and was happy that it wasn't hers. She passed Kurt's phone to him and he groaned, not the one she loved hearing from him, more of a 'seriously, I can't believe this is happening to me' one. Jane looked at the cell again.

"Why would Sarah be calling you? Do you think something is wrong?"

Kurt chuckled and tossed her one of his t-shirts and quickly put on a pair of boxers.

"It's not Sarah, its Sawyer!"

Kurt waited until Jane had the t-shirt on before accepting the call.

Sawyer's face filled the screen.

"Hey buddy! How are you?"

"Hey Uncle Kurt! Hey Aunt Jane!"

They watched as Sawyer looked at them and then scrunched his face up.

"Are you two still in bed? Isn't it lunchtime over there?"

Kurt didn't dare look at Jane but he could feel his own face heating up.

"Er, yeah, it is…"

"Are you two sick?"

"No…we're fine…we just decided to have a lazy day…"

Kurt felt Jane lean against him and he could feel her body shaking with laughter.

"What about breakfast and lunch?"

Never let it be said that Sawyer didn't have his priorities right thought Kurt.

"Well we have room service."

"Oh ok."

"Do you want to have a look at our room?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Kurt got up from under the covers and Jane realised why he put his boxers on, she loved him for always being prepared.

Kurt showed Sawyer the lovely room and spacious bathroom…

"Oh my! Your room is HUGE and that bathtub is like a small swimming pool!"

"Hold on a sec…" said Kurt

Kurt moved to the window and opened the sliding doors.

"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN POOL? That is SO cool. I wanna go on honeymoon! And the beach isn't that far from your room! Wow!"

Kurt made his way back into the room and into bed.

"Hey Sawyer, how's New York?" asked Jane

They watched as the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"The same. We went to the movies. We went swimming but in the community pool not our own private one. James' birthday party was great. Uncle Edgar is going to teach me how to bake cookies!"

"Wow, you've been busy."

"Yeah, I miss you two."

"We miss you as well buddy."

"So I don't really see a dining table, where do you eat?"

"Er…in bed." Kurt reluctantly said much to Jane's amusement

"YOU'RE ALLOWED TO EAT IN BED? THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Sawyer, who are you talking to?" Sarah asked as she came out of Sawyer's room with the laundry basket

"Uncle Kurt and Aunt Jane!"

"WHAT?!" screeched Sarah

Kurt and Jane saw Sarah blush when she realised what her son had done and they waved to her.

"Honey, their on their honeymoon, we were only supposed to call them if there was an emergency…"

"I missed them though. And they call us when we're on holiday."

"A honeymoon is slightly different…"

"Why?"

Sarah was becoming flustered.

"It just is!"

"But mom, they have their own swimming pool and beach and their bathroom is the size of this whole apartment! Can we go on honeymoon soon?"

Sarah saw Kurt and Jane chuckling and really wanted to use some choice words but that wasn't an option right at that moment.

"You want to go on honeymoon?"

"Yeah! I mean they have a great room and their own pool plus they have room service and they eat IN BED!"

The newlyweds turned a deep shade of red at their nephew's comment. Before Sawyer could ask Sarah dashed his dreams.

"When you go on honeymoon then you can eat in bed but until then you will eat at the table ok?"

Sawyer huffed an affirmative answer.

"Mom, can we send stuff to them?"

Sarah was a little puzzled.

"What would you want to send to them Sawyer? Are you sure it can't wait until they come back?"

"Well, I think Aunt Jane lost her luggage as she's wearing Uncle Kurt's t-shirt and her hair's a bit of a mess…" Jane tried to flatten her bed hair and this time it was Kurt that was chuckling "…and her hair brush must have been in there as well!"

"I think that they're fine and they don't need us to send them anything, although that was a thoughtful gesture sweetie."

"Your mom's right buddy, we're fine but thanks for thinking of us."

"Ok, hey Uncle Kurt?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I have a boy this time?"

Kurt and Jane looked at each other then back at Sawyer.

"Er, Sawyer what do you mean?"

"Well I heard mom tell Uncle Edgar that she was really hoping that you two would bring me back another cousin plus mom, Aunt Patterson and Aunt Tasha were looking at baby clothes online and seeing as I already have Ella, who is ok I suppose for a girl but I would really like a boy cousin this time. Please."

Silence surrounded the four people. All the adults were bright red and no one knew how to answer the young boy. Kurt looked beyond his nephew to his sister and all he had to do was raise one eyebrow to get his question across. Sarah was avoiding eye contact.

"…sun roof?"

The adults all looked back to Sawyer.

"Sorry Sawyer, can you repeat that please?"

"I asked does your room have a sunroof?"

"No, why would you asked that?" asked Jane

"Well, both of you have turned really red as if you're sunburned…"

"Ok, Sawyer, say bye to your Aunt and Uncle!"

"But…"

"Sawyer!"

Sawyer knew that tone and didn't even try and ignore the instruction.

"Bye Uncle Kurt, bye Aunt Jane. Love you!"

"Bye buddy."

"Bye Sawyer."

Sarah took the cell from her son and before Kurt could say anything Sarah interrupted him.

"Oh there's the doorbell…"

"I didn't hear anything!" said Kurt

"Mom, the doorbell didn't ring."

"Yes it did!"

Sarah ended the call. The last thing she saw was Kurt opening his mouth to ask something. She knew this wasn't the last of it but it would be over two weeks before they returned and hopefully Jane would make him forget this whole conversation in that time.

Kurt and Jane just stared at the blank screen on the cell in shock. Then they looked at the other and just burst out laughing. Kurt placed his cell on the bed side table and turned back to Jane.

"So where were we?" he said as he leaned over her and she pulled him towards her.

"Hmmm, I think we were trying to make Sawyer's wish come true…"

"I don't think that we can guarantee a boy cousin for him though…"

"No, but he's not the only one that is looking forward to us having a baby! Patterson and Zapata didn't even try for subtle!"

"Compared to Rich they were!"

"You're right about that!"

"Anyway, technically Sawyer already has a cousin on the way…" Kurt lifted the t-shirt Jane was wearing and placed a kiss on her stomach where their baby was growing. "…he'll only have to wait around six months after we return to find out if he's got another girl cousin or the boy one of his dreams!"

"So do you really think we'll be able to keep the sex a secret until the birth?"

"Of course!"

"You're mighty confident, remember we'll be up against Patterson and Rich who can hack into anything then Zapata will use her badge to find out the information…"

"Have a little faith."

"I do, in our team and their determination to find out the sex of our baby!"

"Well whatever happens, our baby will be loved by many!"

"I think you mean spoiled but ok!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

They kissed and started round…


End file.
